blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Officer Blaze/Gallery/3
Officer Crusher, part 3 S4E14 Crusher "Wherever there's danger".png S4E14 Crusher "only one name you can turn to".png S4E14 Crusher showing his badge.png S4E14 Crusher asks Pickle to turn on the siren.png S4E14 Pickle "Yes, sir, Officer Crusher!".png S4E14 Pickle turning the siren on.png S4E14 Siren making horse noises.png S4E14 Crusher "that's a horse sound".png S4E14 Pickle says oopsie.png S4E14 Pickle "THIS is a siren noise".png S4E14 Pickle pressing the remote once again.png S4E14 Siren making cuckoo clock noises.png S4E14 Crusher "that sounds like a cuckoo clock!".png S4E14 Pickle apologizes yet again.png S4E14 Pickle "I'll definitely play a siren noise this time".png S4E14 Pickle presses the remote one more time.png S4E14 Crusher "Finally".png S4E14 Siren making baby noises.png S4E14 Baby trucks crawl over Crusher.png|Babies?!?!? S4E14 Babies smother Crusher.png S4E14 Baby sticks pacifier in Crusher's mouth.png S4E14 Crusher exasperated.png Where’s Pierre? S4E14 Blaze in the street passing more trucks.png S4E14 Blaze heading for the park.png S4E14 Blaze arrives at the park.png S4E14 AJ checking the map yet again.png S4E14 One case left.png S4E14 Blaze hears Debris.png S4E14 Blaze stops to the sound of Debris' voice.png S4E14 Blaze sees Debris ahead.png S4E14 Debris calling for his puppy Pierre.png S4E14 AJ "he really needs our help".png S4E14 Debris still calling for Pierre.png S4E14 Blaze asks Debris what's the matter.png S4E14 Debris greets Blaze and AJ depressingly.png S4E14 Debris says Pierre is lost.png S4E14 Blaze and AJ shocked about a lost puppy.png S4E14 Blaze promises to find Pierre.png S4E14 Blaze hears Anna's siren.png S4E14 Blaze "We're not the only ones".png S4E14 Anna's grand entrance.png S4E14 Anna landing.png S4E14 Anna rejoins Blaze.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna high tire.png S4E14 Anna "I came as quick as I could".png S4E14 Debris "Oh, merci".png S4E14 AJ "You're just in time".png S4E14 Blaze "our biggest case yet".png S4E14 Anna "be on the lookout for clues".png S4E14 Blaze and Anna hear barking.png S4E14 Debris recognizes the bark.png S4E14 Debris "That's Pierre!".png S4E14 Debris "But where could he be?".png S4E14 Blaze, Debris and Anna hear Pierre again.png S4E14 Anna "it came from over there".png S4E14 Blaze "Come on, officers".png S4E14 Blaze, AJ and Anna "Let's ride!".png S4E14 Debris sees Blaze and Anna off.png Finding the puppy S4E14 Blaze and Anna in a dark area.png S4E14 AJ worried about Pierre.png S4E14 Blaze examines with his searchlight.png S4E14 Trail of leaves spotted.png S4E14 Anna studies the leaf trail.png S4E14 AJ "Follow those leaves!".png S4E14 Blaze and Anna follow the leaves.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna drive down the dark road.png S4E14 Anna lighting the way.png S4E14 Anna finds a mud puddle.png S4E14 Searchlight on mud puddle.png S4E14 Searchlight on muddy tire tracks.png S4E14 Blaze "the muddy tracks lead this way".png S4E14 Blaze and Anna follow the muddy tire tracks.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna find a dog park.png S4E14 Dogs playing at the dog park.png S4E14 AJ wonders how to find Pierre.png S4E14 Blaze remembering deduction.png S4E14 Anna "What facts do we know".png S4E14 AJ shows a fact on his tablet.png S4E14 Tablet photo of leaves.png S4E14 Blaze "Good thinking, AJ".png S4E14 Let's find the dogs with leaves.png S4E14 Blaze blows his whistle.png S4E14 Dogs responding to Blaze.png S4E14 Dogs lined up.png S4E14 Five dogs with leaves.png S4E14 Five dogs remain.png S4E14 AJ thinking.png S4E14 AJ remembering another fact.png S4E14 AJ shows the second fact.png S4E14 Tablet photo of mud.png S4E14 Let's find the dogs with muddy tires.png S4E14 Five remaining dogs waiting.png S4E14 Three dogs that are muddy.png S4E14 Three dogs left.png S4E14 Anna wishes they had another fact.png S4E14 Blaze remembering Pierre's bark.png S4E14 AJ recalling the barking noise.png S4E14 AJ plays back Pierre's bark.png|(Arf, arf-arf!) S4E14 Listen for the same bark.png S4E14 First dog barking "Ruff".png|Ruff, ruff! S4E14 Second dog barking "Woof".png|Woof, woof-woof! S4E14 Third dog barking "Arf".png|Arf, arf-arf! S4E14 Which dog sounds like Pierre.png S4E14 Pierre found.png S4E14 Pierre steps forward.png S4E14 Blaze, AJ and Anna meet Pierre.png S4E14 Pierre barking happily.png S4E14 AJ petting Pierre.png S4E14 Pierre circles AJ.png S4E14 Pierre stands before Blaze.png S4E14 Anna petting Pierre.png S4E14 Blaze, AJ and Anna hear Debris.png S4E14 Debris running up to Pierre.png S4E14 Debris and Pierre reunited.png S4E14 Debris snuggling Pierre.png S4E14 AJ shows the map on his tablet.png S4E14 All cases solved.png A job well done S4E14 Debris thanking Blaze, AJ and Anna.png S4E14 Debris "I would never have found my puppy Pierre".png S4E14 Pierre barking in affirmation.png S4E14 Bump "And I never would've gotten my birthday cake".png S4E14 Bump eating his cake.png S4E14 Littlest girl "And I wouldn't have found my grandma".png S4E14 Littlest girl's grandma "That's true".png S4E14 Chickens happily thank Blaze and AJ.png S4E14 AJ "You're welcome, chickens".png S4E14 Blaze "We're just glad we could help".png S4E14 Anna "Let's hear it for Officer Blaze and Officer AJ".png S4E14 Anna "Heroes of Axle City!".png S4E14 Animals and trucks cheer for Blaze and AJ.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna sound their sirens.png S4E14 Final "Let's ride!".png S4E14 Animals follow after Blaze and Anna.png Epilogue S4E14 Blaze and Anna head for the hills.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna return to the streets.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna circle each other.png S4E14 AJ steers.png|Over and out! S4E14 Blaze and Anna about to turn.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna head for a ramp.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna driving and cheering.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna driving up the ramp.png S4E14 Final shot of Blaze and Anna jumping.png To return to the Officer Blaze episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries